Katie Walker
"Time Force Yellow!" Katie Walker is Time Force Yellow of the [[Time Force Rangers|'Time Force Rangers']]. History Katie was a Time Force detective who went back in time to 2001 along with teammates Jen Scotts, Lucas and Trip. Gifted with unnatural strength that might be the product of genetic engineering, Katie is always open with her feelings, a sharp contrast to the conservative Jen. She is shown to be very affectionate and loving to her teammates, especially to Trip, who she is seen usually hugging or being overly protective of and consoling him like in "Uniquely Trip" by telling him "We'll call you if we need you" ''when Jen told him to stay, at the end of the episode she was seen hugging and kissing Trip. She is also very kind and always gives a hug to whoever needs it. She also likes to tease Lucas with his constant mirror gazing like in ''"Reflections of Evil" and also looking into his personal book and reading it out loud during "Nadira's Dream Date". ''After returning to the future, she comes back one more time to help fight the Mut-Orgs. After the battle, she challenged Danny, the Black Wild Force Ranger to arm wrestling and where she easily beat him (which Princess Shayla and Merrick were shocked at). She is also shown to love her family a lot like in the episode when she was devastated to hear that the future was being altered, she fearing of what could have happen to them. Legacy of Power The Time Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Katie and the other Time Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Boom! Studios Based from Outpost One, the Time Force Rangers investigated a fracture in space time, caused by interference in the past, which endangered the entire multiverse. Katie noted its size and its danger. In an attempt to repair it, an explosion pierced the Megazord, resulting in the Green, Yellow and Blue Rangers being sucked into the fracture. Powers *'Superhuman Strength: Katie is gifted with unnatural strength that might be a product of genetic engineering. She is easily able to lift large pieces of debris, and when she went back in time and challenged Danny, the Black Wild Force Ranger to arm wrestling and she beat him easily. Time Force Yellow Zords *Time Flyer 4 Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Yellow Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sabers **V-4 *Yellow Vector Cycle Ranger Key The '''Time Force Yellow Ranger Key is Katie’s personal Ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Time Force Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the Scanner app and the toyline. Family *unnamed brother - Brother *unnamed mother - Mother *unnamed father - Father Notes *Katie's Ranger suit is the only one of the core five Rangers on the Time Force team to have black outlines around the chest design. *Although Katie did have a solo morph at one point, she is the second regular Ranger next to Karone from Lost Galaxy not to have her morphing sequence shown alone. *Unlike Jen, Katie doesn't have a skirt with her Ranger Suit when morphed. She is the 5th female Yellow Ranger whose Sentai counterpart is male. *In close-up shots Katie's eyes appear to be a dull blue. Likely another detail to show she is gentically altered besides her super strength. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Time Force Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 4